battleheartlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero builds
These are various Hero Builds to follow if you are stumped on what to do. The content of the builds must include: Skills (Active and Passive) and equipment. You can add extra things to it if you like. Build Tool A tool to work out the costs/requirements of your build. https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bw6ol285Agw5MzVYQUNSdEx3T1k/edit?usp=sharing Edit: 11/06/14 v2.0 Mistakes found in the skill list for Barb and Monk. (thanks to Bpcookson, much appreciated) Edit 21/07/14 Link now points to v3.0 A big thanks to YouAssassin for taking the time to add further functionality. The skill finder section now informs of the skill's requirements to learn. I have also added a warning for when the same skill is selected more than once. This would skew the total requirements calculation. From an anonymous contributor: If you have troubles getting past a "The data you entered in cell XX violates the data validation rules set on this cell.", try expanding the sheet (little button at the top right of it), select the AI5:AI16 range and change the format to plain text. Should be working. The Avenger A build centered around Revenge (Knight final skill), capable of dealing and nullifying massive damage using whatever equipment you feel like using. Revenge is a truly wonderful skill. It reflects ALL damage (including ranged and spell attacks!), can do critical hits (which means it can trigger Impending Doom!), and the damage can be boosted in various ways. Most importantly, it scales with enemy level (the harder the enemies hit, the harder Revenge hits them back), making this a powerful build for both boss-killing and the Colosseum even without elite gear. The focus of this build is keeping Revenge up at all times using Impending Doom, nullifying damage with Aura of Light, and boosting Revenge damage (which helps both kill speed and healing from Aura of Light). Actives * Premeditate (Ranger) required: Revenge should never be activated directly; always use Premeditate to activate Revenge. This reduces Revenge's cooldown from 30 seconds to 15 seconds. Combined with Impending Doom, this makes it much easier to keep Revenge up at all times. * Revenge (Knight) required: see above. * Aura of Light (Paladin) required: Main survival skill. With boosts to Revenge damage, this will heal more damage than enemy attacks deal to you, keeping your health topped off at all times. * Victory Banner (Knight) optional: The 50% critical chance boost makes it very easy to reach 100% critical chance (to trigger Impending Doom constantly), and the 20% damage boost means faster kills and more healing (thanks to Aura of Light). * Power Infusion (Paladin) optional: The 50% damage boost means faster kills and more healing (thanks to Aura of Light). * Frenzy (Barbarian) optional: The cooldown speed increase is great, and the attack speed increase helps trigger Impending Doom more often. * Caltrops (Ninja) optional: Great method for triggering Impending Doom often. * Flame Weapon (Battlemage) optional: Revenge gets a small boost from weapon damage, and Battlemage Weapon skills + investments in Intelligence is the most efficient way to boost weapon damage. Flame Weapon is the best of the 3 because chilled or stunned enemies just means Revenge doesn't trigger as often, while the 10% critical chance boost can be helpful while leveling. Passives * Impending Doom (Ninja) required: Main cooldown reduction skill. * Lethality (Ninja) optional: The 50% critical damage boost (boosts Revenge, since Revenge can do critical hits!) means faster kills and more healing (thanks to Aura of Light). * Favored Soul (Bard) optional: Makes it easier to keep Revenge (and boosts) up at all times. * Student of the Mind (Wizard) optional: Makes it easier to keep Revenge (and boosts) up at all times. * Mass Destruction (Wizard) optional: The 10% damage boost (which appears to work with Revenge) means faster kills and more healing (thanks to Aura of Light). * Death Wish (Barbarian) optional: Big damage boost when low on health, which is when it's most needed. Equipment * Weapons: anything. I like fast weapon (fists, dual daggers), to help trigger Impending Doom more often. * Armor: anything with helpful properties; I like boosts to critical hit damage. * Accessories: anything with helpful properties; I like boosts to critical hit damage. Attributes * Enough to meet requirements for your choice of skills and equipment. * Enough Skill to reach 100% critical chance with your choice of skills and equipment. * Leftovers can go anywhere you want. Revenge gets a small boost from weapon damage, so I like putting them in Intelligence, if you use Flame Weapon. Or Strength or Endurance (depending on your choice of weapons), but this is less efficient than Intelligence + Flame Weapon. * IMPORTANT: put only the minimum required in Dexterity, because you want minimal dodge (see Notes). How it works * When enemies appear, activate Premeditate, then Revenge. * Then activate Aura of Light and anything else you want. * Refresh skills on cooldown (again, don't activate Revenge directly, use Premeditate). Notes * Enemy attacks that miss don't trigger Revenge, so you want as little dodge as possible. * Original inspiration: https://www.reddit.com/r/battleheartlegacy/comments/3ngnvu/revenge_build/ Immortal Tanker Follow the steps, I dare you to try dying Actives * Premeditate (Ranger) *Required * Last Stand (Barbarian) *Required * Aegis (Battlemage) *Required * Frenzy (Barbarian) *Important but not required * Aura of light/Holy Word(Paladin) *Important but not required * Caltrops (Ninja) *Important but not required * Radiance (Paladin) *Optional but Powerful * Revenge (Knight) *Optional but Powerful Passives * Preferred weapon:Dual Wield,Archery,Staff Master,Colossal weapons,Shield Training * Favoured Soul (Bard) *Important but not required * Impending Doom (Ninja) *Important but not required * Student of the mind (Wizard) *Important but not required * Death Wish (Barbarian) *Optional but Powerful * Anything Equipment * Weapons: Anything * Armor: Anything * Accessories: Almanac of Annihilation X2 or any cooldown or higher crit chance) Basic requirements # High spell power # Some cooldowns or crit chance How it works: 1.Use Aegis to start tanking 2.If Aegis is down and low on health, use premeditate then Last Stand. 3. Frenzy to lower cooldown for error margains. 4. Caltrops and Impending Doom can reduce cooldown A LOT. 5. Heal if you can, and if you cannot, Last stand 6. Have fun destroying everything with low cooldown Revenge and Radiance. ;) Works Best in Arena. Remember to copy your save file before you go crazy and kill all trainers for fun. Super Fun Holy Ninja Arena Build Actives Aura of Light: (Paladin) For 10 seconds, all of your attacks will heal you for 25% of the damage dealt. Holy Word: (Paladin) Utter a word of prayer to heal your wounds. Radiance: (Paladin) A flash of holy light consumes the battlefield damaging and knocking foes to the ground. Flame Weapon: (Battlemage) While active, weapon attacks deal fire damage, are strengthened by your spell power, and have a 10% increased critical strike chance. Lasts until cancelled. Mana Strike: (Battlemage) Requires Flame, Artic or Thundering Weapon active, and behaves differently with each. Changing elements resets Mana Strike's cooldown. Twin Strikes: (Ninja) Lash out with two weapons at once, striking for 3.5x damage with each hand. Requires dual-wielding Blade Rush: (Ninja) Fly to your target, damaging each enemy on path. Frenzy: (Barbarian) Enter a frenzied state for 8 seconds, greatly increasing attack speed and cooldown speed. Passives Adrenaline Rush: (Barbarian) When you kill an enemy, you recover some health, and gain a temporary movement speed increase. Punishment: (Paladin) Increases critical strike chance with unarmed attacks and blunt weapons by 10%. Thundering Blows: (Monk) Increases all damage dealt with blunt weapons and unarmed attacks by 10%. Twin Disciplines: (Battlemage) Your physical attacks have a 10% chance to grant your next magic attack 100% chance to critically strike. Dual Wield: (Ninja) Allows you to dual wield one-handed melee weapons Impending Doom: (Ninja) Each time you crit, your cooldowns are reduced by 1 second. Equipment Divinty. This ornate scepter is a conduit to the heavens. A power beyond yourself guides your hand to smite the wiked. 36 Attack Power. No stat requirements. Battlemage Raiment: Adorned with gemstones and runes, this armor is energized with mana. 24 Armor 31 Spellpower. 6% attack and cooldown speed. Don't need much, but do need some armor. This will give us a boost to spell power and that flows to melee. Also we need the cool down reduction. Almanac of Annihilation Textbook of forbidden arcane arts, which ultimately led to Haggerdom's second great witch hunt. +20% Cooldown Speed x2. How it works. 1st you have massive melee power when you turn on flame weapon. Now how to play. Fly in with blade rush. Use Mana strike. Use Radiance. use Frenzy. If low on health use holy word & Aura of Light. Keep using frenzy when off cooldown. You have a massive 46% cool down speed reduction. With your 30% critical strike rate and impending doom you will always have a skill to spam. I found this to be far more effective then just adding damage or extra critical chance. Now i didn't go with Life Leech for the simple fact Adrenaline Rush heals far better with the speed that your killing things. Most will die with 1 blade rush. This works on hard mode super easy. And its just plain fun. hard. No stat req. Has dmg and crit passive mod's. And nuttin says a holy beat down like a good ole mace. Ninja Nuke Relying mainly on Stealth and Blade Rush, the build is capable of dealing up to 5000+ damage with merely 80-90 attack per hand (dual wield). Very potent on colosseum. Actives * Stealth (Rogue) - Turn invisible, and makes the next 1 skill get 100% critical rate and +50% damage, very important for this build. After each wave of enemies, use this skill, there should be a brief period where you are out of combat. * Blade Rush (Ninja) - the bread and butter, this skill will do around 4 times your attack to your target, and DOUBLE that damage to the other enemies along the way. Make sure you target the furthest enemy on the screen, and then walk to the other side, to get the most of it. * Lullaby (Bard) - sleeps every enemy on the screen, allows you to stealth + blade rush even if the battle has started. * Aura of Light (Paladin) - lifesteal is necessary to for extended fights, especially arena. * ~~The rest are just personal preference, and I gear it for better survival and single target dps to clean up the rest of battle. * Shadowstep (Rogue)/Assassinate (Ninja) - both are very strong single target attack, very good to instant kill any leftovers. Since assassinate deals lesser damage on full health enemy, use shadowstep instead if you have dagger as your main weapon. * Flame Weapon (Battlemage) - Helps to increase damage, and the 10% critical bonus is handy * Frenzy (Barbarian) / Song of Inspiration (Bard) / Song of War (Bard) / Premeditate (Ranger) / Victory Banner (Knight) / Power Infusion (Paladin) - Each serves a different purpose, so choose depending on your personal gripe. Passives * Dual Wield (Ninja) - Necessary stuff * Impending Doom (Ninja) - Helps with prolonged battles * Lethality (Ninja) - Improves damage greatly * Grit (Knight) - The damage is nice, and the debuff reduction helps a lot * Armsman (Knight) & Lethal Edge (Rogue) - Helps the damage if you use bladed weapons Accessories 2x Howling Sickle (2x 10% crit, 30% crit damage) if you prefer a more balanced build 2x Black Candle (2x 50% crit damage) if you want bigger numbers Strategies Turn on the flaming weapon, go stealth. Find the enemies and then figure out a line where you can cross the most enemies. Target the enemy at the end of the line, stand at the other end of that line, and then Blade Rush and see the magic. You can use lullaby in case you got caught off guard / poisoned and can't stealth mid battle. After the first nuke, you should be able to clear the rest with your other skills. Witch/Wizard/Necromancer The standard magic user build. Does great AOE damage, single damage, and DOT. With help with your mummy buddy and spells you stay just out of your enemies' reach. It can be fully built by level 26. Actives *Wandering plague (Necromancer) *Summon Mummy (Necromancer) *Drain life (Witch) *Calamity (Witch) *Tornado (Witch) *Chain lightning (Wizard) *Meteor (Wizard) *Teleport (Wizard) Passives *Army of doom (Necromancer) *Life leech (Witch) *Dark arts (Witch) *Wild magic (Wizard) *Staff mastery (Wizard) *Student of the mind (Wizard) Accessories Anything that reduces cool down. Strategies Always make sure tornado or blizzard are up and you have teleport on. This makes it really easy to dodge attacks. Your mummy buddy does a good job being a distraction but can't always be there. Wandering plague is the best poison, it has infinite duration and hops onto to a new enemies once the current host dies. During big fights it will often kill 2-3 enemies by itself. And as you might expect it is amazing during boss fights. Drain life is great heal spell and combined with life leech you shouldn't be hurting on health. Chain lightning and meteor are just fast and deal good damage, you can replace them if you want. Calamity is just a nice big gun against a single enemy. Battlewitch Build by DirewolfGhost This build focuses on making an effective battlemage at a very low level. Level 10 abilities are on the left with advancement to the right. Actives * Mana Strike (Battlemage) * Drain Life (Witch) * Wandering Plague (Necromancer) * Intimidate (Knight) * Defend (Knight) -> Shield Wall (Knight) @ 12 -> Horror (Witch) @ 19 * Aura of Light (Paladin) -> Power Infusion (Paladin) @ 23 * Charm (Bard) -> Mass Hysteria (Necromancer) @ 25 * Flame Weapon (Battlemage) Passives * Shield Training (Knight) * Armsman (Knight) -> Aura of Disease (Necromancer) @ 27 * Tainted Blood (Necromancer) -> Toxic Affinity (Witch) @ 15 -> Life Leech @ 22 * Arcane Potency (Battlemage) -> Grit (Knight) @ 13 * Lasting Affliction (Witch) * Dark Arts (Witch) Attributes * STR: 11 -> 14 * DEX: 5 * INT: 16 -> 40 * SKL: 5 * END: 11 -> 24 * CHA: 9 -> 20 Equipment: Best Armor: Battlemage Raiment (24 armor, 31 spellpower, 6% attack speed, 6% cooldown) Best Weapon: Witherstrike (best sword) Best Shield: Draconic Bulwark (best shield) Best Accessories: Antique Hourglass (18% attack speed, 13% cooldown) and/or Zombie Flesh (7 armor, 6 spellpower) Strategy @ 10: This has a lot of built in sustain and control. Charm is great for skirmishes because well-positioned it can stop all threat to you and make their biggest threat easy to kill. Wandering Plague is great for the big stuff or boss fights. Intimidate, Defend and Drain Life are all great emergency buttons. Aura of light lets you ignore potions most fights when combined with Mana Strike (amazing AoE) and Drain Life. Strategy @ 27: The build can be completed by 27. Your whole battleplan is to keep everything CCed with Intimidate, Horror, Mass Hysteria, Lasting Affliction and cooldown reduction. You have good AoE with Manastrike and Aura of Disease, Good sustain with Drain Life and Life Leech, good single target damage with Wandering Plague and auto-attacks. Daggers are the best weapon because they have the best attack speed for your Flame Weapon even though it will make your Mana Strikes do slightly less damage. The Tank By Rawr4rawker This build has a great mix of damage, mitigation and healing. A little kiting is required for higher Colosseum waves but overall, it is fun and challenging to play. Build Active Skills # Wrath (Paladin) - this will be your bread and butter spell, AoL'ed or not. Use this whenever you are fighting multiple targets. A word of caution though, when you activate Wrath, Thundering Weapon's stun will not proc until Wrath wears off. # Radiance (Paladin) - this serves 2 purpose: burst healing when coupled with AoL and lastly, to let you breathe and not get overwhelmed by taking consecutive charged attacks and meteors. # Aura of Light (Paladin) - your only healing spell and is a staple spell to almost any build known to the game. # Shield Wall (Knight) - who hates receiving halved damage? I dunno about you but I don't. Use this when you're receiving damage from multiple targets esp when your healing can't keep up. # Defend (Knight) - always save this when you are about to receive heavy damage from those giants as they hurt a lot. relying on dodge, alone, is a risk not to be relied your life upon. If dodge procs, it's not wasted as it lasts for 3 secs but if not, you still do not take a single point of damage. Do note though that this only works on Physical Attacks so learn to dodge 'em Meteors, if possible. # Revenge (Knight) - use this when you are about to receive hard-hitting moves. Don't worry, even if you are under Defend status, it will still return the damage it dealt to the attacker. # Thundering Weapon (Battlemage) -Make sure that it is activated. You can verify it if you can see sparks of electricity on your weapon(and shield). But why Thundering Weapon you say? Short answer, Stun. Each attack you do with it activated has a chance to stun your target. As this is a tanking build, finding ways to mitigate damage is always welcome. A stunned target deals 0 damage, am I right? # Aegis (Battlemage) - this serves as extra buffer to your health and if it explodes, a buff to your attack power. Passive Skills # Armsman (Knight) - you still need to deal damage so this is a no-brainer. # Grit (Knight) - Health and AP in one?? Sign me up. Technically, it gives 0.5 AP per point of END. # Shield Training (Knight) - allows you to equip a shield so you can use Shield-exclusive skills. # Toxic Affinity (Witch) - so you will take 1/4 less damage from unholy attacks. # Spell Eater (Battlemage) - this has a 20% chance to absorb spell damage dealt to you. FREE HEALING... if it procs. # Elemental Warding (Battlemage) - so you take 1/4 less damage from fire/lightning/ice attacks. Strategy Aegis should always be active. It serves as an extra layer of protection when dodging checks fail. Use your defensive cooldowns, wisely. Don't use multiple/all of them at once as you are vulnerable when they will not be available when you needed them, the most. As a general rule of thumb, heavy-hitters such as giants have a move wherein they pause and then charge up before swinging. Try to avoid it, if possible. If not, then pop Defend as it will completely negate the damage you will take from it. As for what to target first, ALWAYS take down the mages before anything else as they can heal. Secondly, take down trash mobs as they will tend to overwhelm you. Save the tanky ones for last. Immortal Hero WARNING! This build is broken. You literally are unkillable and immortal. Don't try this at home, kids. Needed Skills Premeditate (ranger), Last Stand (barbarian), Favored Soul (bard) Needed Stats 50%+ Cooldown Reduction Once your health drops to 30%, activate Premeditate, then activate Last Stand. You will be invulnerable to all damage for 10 seconds thanks to Favored Soul (8*1.25). With +50% cooldown, your premeditate cooldown is now 10 seconds, the exact duration of your invulnerability, meaning you can recast premeditate and last stand to be permanently invulnerable. Equipment 2x Almanac (20% CD redcution each), 1x "high level red monk armor" (10% cooldown, Wraps of the Dragon). Skills you can use to further increase cooldown reduction: Frenzy (Barbarian), Impending Doom (Ninja). It is optional to have even more cooldown reduction so that you have a greater margin for error. The most important thing is to NEVER activate last stand twice. This screws up your combo and you will need to kite it out to do your combo again. Basic Ninja/Rogue* Build *with minor Paladin support This build will focus on raising Skill and using equipment to maximize Crit%, thus minimizing cooldowns thanks to Impending Doom. Skill Path *Train Rogue through Lethal Edge * Train Ninja through Impending Doom *Train Paladin specifically for Aura of Light *Complete Rogue and Ninja trees at leisure Active Skills *Shadowstep - Mobility *Blade Rush - Mobility and DPS *Assassinate - DPS *Sneak Attack - DPS *Twin Strike - DPS *Tranq Dart - CC *Smoke Bomb - CC *Aura of Light - Healing Passive Skills *Lethal Edge (Rogue) - DPS and CD Reduction *Dual Wield (Ninja) - DPS *Lethality (Ninja) - DPS *Impending Doom (Ninja) - CD Reduction *Flurry (Ninja) - DPS and CD Reduction *Personal choice Equipment *Main Hand - Dagger *Offhand - Dagger or Ninja Sword *Armor - Anything to improve Crit% *Accessories - Howling Sickles 'Wizard/Ninja/Rogue/Barbarian/Battlemage/Paladin Build' This build utilizes the ninja passive Impending Doom (-1s all cooldown on crit) to be able to spam skills. This build can keep Aura of Light (25% lifesteal) almost always on. Your high damage will keep you healed without any defensive skills. Actives *Teleport (Wizard) - Great mobility *Chain Lightning (Wizard) - AOE damage *Mana Strike (Battlemage) - Extra AOE to trigger crits *Flame Weapon (Battlemage) - 10% crit, Fire damage *Savage Pounce (Barbarian) - Gap closer **Savage Pounce can be replaced with the ranger skill Premediate. Premediate is very useful in small areas like in the Coliseum because it lets you use Blade Rush/Twin Strike twice in a row (both of those skills are much more powerful than Savage Pounce) *Frenzy (Barbarian) - CD reduction and attack speed buff *Aura of Light (Paladin) - 25% Lifesteal *Optional : Power Infusion (Paladin) - Damage buff Passives *Dual Wield (Ninja) *Lethality (Ninja) - Increased crit damage by 50% *Lethal Edge (Rogue) - 10% crit *Impending Doom (Ninja) - Core Equipments * Wirherstrike- sword with 35 attack *Cowl of the Red Fang - 5% crit and 50% crit damage *Howling Sickle - 15% crit and 30% crit damage Leveling suggestion *Paladin - Ninja - Battlemage - Barbarian Character suggestion *Choose male, black hair toon, name him Mickey Mouse, and equip a staff Aura of Impending Doom (Paladin/Ninja/Rogue/Knight) The whole idea behind this build is that extreme amounts of constant healing can make you nearly invincible. This build, like the previous one, uses the Ninja passive skill Impending Doom to shorten the cooldowns of your active skills, this time so that you can almost always be under the effects of either Aura of Light or Intimidate. Skills and Stats To play this build to its absolute effectiveness, start a New Game Plus on a character for which you have all skills unlocked. -25 Skill for 100% crit chance -25 Endurance to use the legendary heavy armor (Mor'Doth Doomplate) -ALL OTHER POINTS in Intelligence Actives * Aura of Light (Paladin) -''' Attack damage heals you''' for 10 seconds * Power Infusion (Paladin) - You deal 50% more damage for 10 seconds * Wrath (Paladin) - Your attacks deal additional damage (chain lightning) to your target and up to two other nearby enemies. * Blade Rush - Massive damage to multiple foes * Elemental Weapon of your choice (Battlemage) - Since you're investing in Intelligence instead of Strength, most of your melee damage will come from your elemental weapon skill. Once you've reached 100% crit chance through Skill, narrow your choice of elemental weapon down to Arctic Weapon or Thundering Weapon, as the extra crit chance from Flame Weapon becomes useless. * Revenge (Knight) - Enemies who inflict damage on you take damage (this includes passive damage and environmental effects) * Radiance (Paladin) - Knockdown and AoE damage to virtually all enemies on screen * Victory Banner (Knight) - You deal 20% more damage and have a 50% higher crit chance while within the radius of the banner's ward. Important! Once you've reached the Dex stat at which your crit chance is 100%, swap this skill for the Ranger skill Premeditate as it becomes much more useful at this point. Passives * Dual Wield (Ninja) - You can dual wield two weapons. * Impending Doom (Ninja) - The basis of the build, as it reduces all of your skill cooldowns by 1 second every time you score a critical hit. * Lethality (Ninja) - Critical hits deal +50% damage. * Adrenaline Rush (Barbarian) - Killing an enemy heals you and briefly increases your movement speed * Lethal Edge (Rogue) - You have a +10% crit chance with daggers and swords * Chivalry (Knight) - You get +25% armor Equipment I've found that the Mor'Doth Doomplate (legendary heavy armor) is more useful in the long run than the Cowl of the Red Fang (legendary Rogue armor) since the extra +15 armor really helps, and even though your skills and stats will increase your damage output as you level up, the same cannot be said for your armor. As for accessories, anything that increases your crit damage or attack speed will work well with this build; do not use anything that increases your attack damage or skill power as these quickly become 'diluted' at higher levels, nor should you use anything that increases your crit chance since this should eventually be 100% from your skill alone once you're at a high enough level. The best accessories for this build seem to be the Black Candle (+50% crit damage) and Antique Hourglass (+18% Attack Speed, +13% Cooldown Speed). Since most of your attack damage will be coming from your elemental weapon spell instead of your actual weapon damage, it is always best to dual wield daggers instead of swords due to the fact that this will give you the highest possible attack speed, so two Tombcallers would be ideal. Strategy: 1. Activate your elemental weapon, then use Aura of Light, Power Infusion and Wrath and then run into battle. 2. Spam your attack skills. Note that Radiance is great to use on injured clerics to stop them from healing or teleporting, or in conjunction with Aura of Light to heal you for potentially huge amounts. 3. Use Revenge when things get dicey since Aura of Light + Revenge will cause your enemies' attacks to actually heal you. 4. Use Either Victory Banner or Premeditate to enhance your combat abilities depending on whether or not your crit chance is 100%. Use Premeditate to reduce the cooldowns of Blade Rush, Radiance, or Revenge as you see fit. Self Sustaining Colosseum Build This build enables you to clear at least 35 waves easily in the colosseum. Built around Ninja's impending doom, it allows you to have low cooldowns and clear waves quickly. A couple of survivability skills make it easy to use. Actives *Blade Rush (Ninja) **Coupled with your buffs, it can crit a hell lot of damage and lets you clear a wave instantly. Also, if you are high on HP, with Aura of Light, this instantly gives you full HP. *Ki Blast (Monk) **Another spell to clear wave or knock down mobs for a breather. *Smoke Bomb (Ninja) **Makes you non-targettable for range mobs and force them to use melee attacks on you. Enables you to clear waves easily while standing in a same spot. *Empty Body (Monk) **Coupled with Counter Strike, this skill damages and synergise with Impending Doom to reduce cooldowns. *Power Infusion (Paladin) **50% damage boost, self explanatory. *Aura of Light (Paladin) **Main survivability skill that keeps you from dying. *Always remember to activate it when it is off cooldown. *Wrath (Paladin) **Because mobs clumps up due to your smoke bomb, Wrath allows you to clear them quickly. And not to mention, if it crits, cooldown are shortened. *Victor Banner (Knight) **50% crit chance + your passives and equip, you will be landing crits 96% of the time. The 20% damage boost just lets you rip through waves. Passives *Grit (Knight) **Gives you damage bonus equal to half your endurance and halves negative buff durations. *Dual Wield (Ninja) **Faster attack speed, Crits proc less, Skills cooldown slower. *Lethal Edge (Rogue) **10% extra crit. *Impending Doom (Ninja) **When you land a crit, your cool downs reduce by 1 second. *Lethality (Ninja) **A build based on crits, you must be regular not to get the +50% crit damage. *Counter Strike (Monk) **Dodging attacks deals damage, but it is not capable of critting, sadly. Equipment *2 x Witherstrikes *Cowl of the Red Fang **+50% crit effect, +5% crit. *2 x Howling Sickles **+ 20% crit, + 60% crit damage. The Ultimate Coliseum Build (No longer works) Build by: SulliedFlesh : Note: Due to the recent update to Battleheart Legacy (1.1.3), Premediate no longer works with Song of Inspiration. So sad ;(. This build exists here for historical purposes. This build is by far the slowest and hardest way I know to clear waves in the Coliseum (It takes me about 60 years to clear 10 waves) and can easily get you to wave -70. This build is built on the skills Premeditate, Song of Inspiration, and Radiance. I will tweak this build as I learn new/ better methods. Please comment if you have any ideas on how to make it better. Actives *Song of Inspiration (Bard)- Core skill. Can be used with Premeditate to continuously reset the cooldown of all other skills *Premeditate (Ranger)- Core skill. Can be used with Song of Inspiration to continuously reset the cooldown of all other skills *Radiance (Paladin)- High damage skill that hits all enemies in the area and knocks them down *Blood Magic (Witch)- Used with Radiance to increase its damage by 20% and crit chance by 100% *Aura of Light (Paladin)- For 10 seconds, all attacks heal you for 25% of the damage dealt *Power Infusion (Paladin)- For 10 seconds, all damage you deal is increased by 50% *Enrage (Barbarian)- For 10 seconds, all damage you deal and receive is increased by 40% *Lullaby (Bard)- Puts all nearby enemies to sleep for 10 seconds. Gives you time to use your buffs without being hit (Enemies in later waves of the Coliseum can 1-2 hit you, so this skill can be very useful) Passives *Staff Master (Wizard)- Allows you to wield staves. (The importance of this skill is discussed below) *Mass Destruction (Wizard)- Increases the damage of area-of-effect spells by 10% *Devout (Paladin)- Increases the damage of holy spells by 10% *Arcane Potency (Battlemage)- Increases critical damage of spells by 50% *Favored Soul (Bard)- Increases the duration of positive status effects by 25%. This skill can be swapped out for Quick Study, Life Leech, etc. depending on your needs *Word of Retribution (Paladin)- Your damage is increased by 20% for 10 seconds upon healing yourself. Note that this skill does NOT activate with Aura of Light or Life Leech. However, it DOES activate upon using a potion. Equipment *Accesory: Anything that gives you %crit effect or %crit damage (e.g. Black Candle) *Armour: Anything that gives your spellpower/ %crit effect (e.g. Crystalweave Robe) *Weapon: Staff, because the increase to spellpower helps raise Radiance's damage Strategy Combo 1: Blood Magic > Radiance > Premeditation > Song of Inspiration > Blood Magic > *Spam this until your buffs run out (you will notice your health not increasing from lifesteal) Combo 2: Lolaby > Potion > Power Infusion > Enrage > Aura of Light *These are your buffs. Activating a potion will proc Word of Retribution. Activate “Combo 2” once and then proceed to spam “Combo 1” Tips *Upon getting all required skills for this build, I HIGHLY recommend starting new game plus. New game plus allows you to start a game with reset stats but the same skill set. *Radiance is your main damage-dealing move in this build, so I recommend putting all stat points into Intelligence. (This is why I recommend new game plus). Intelligence is the only stat that boosts Radiance’s damage because Radiance is considered a “spell” *In the later levels of the Coliseum, a correct timing of Lolaby (and your potion) is crucial. Use it only when all enemies are on the field. If your health is an immediate danger, spam potions until you can use Lolaby. Superflurry Build by: Roenbaeck The idea behind this build is to maximize attack speed and reduce cooldown, combined with damage spreading spells, making it possible to use Aura of Light as the main healing component. This build works great when you face multiple foes, as the spread damage is calculated into the Aura of Light effect. It's less ideal on single targets, but should keep you alive in those situations as well. Actives * Aura of Light (Paladin) - keep this up at all times * Frenzy (Barbarian) - keep this up at all times, its cooldown reduction is necessary in order to keep Aura of Light up at all times * Wrath (Paladin) - damage spreading, keep this up while you face multiple foes * Twin Strike (Ninja) - used in situations where you face a single foe * Power Infusion (Paladin) - damage multiplier, keep this up as much as possible * Song of War (Bard) - damage multiplier, keep this up as much as possible * Flame Weapon (or other from the Battlemage line) - damage multiplier, switch on at start of dungeon * Holy Word (Paladin) - use in situations where Aura of Light is not sufficient Passives * Dragon Style (Monk) - damage multiplier * Armsman (Knight) - damage multiplier * Dual Wield (Ninja) - damage multiplier * Flurry (Ninja) - increased attack speed * Grit (Knight) - damage multiplier * Favored Soul (Bard) - necessary in order to keep Aura of Light up at all times Equipment * Mercurial Blade x 2 (or any other high damage bladed weapons) * White Ninja Gi - increased attack speed * Spectral Mantle x 2 - increased attack speed, reduced cooldown, necessary in order to keep Aura of Light up at all times You should be able to get this build going already in your low 20ies. In most situations just making sure that Aura of Light, Frenzy, and Wrath are active is sufficient, and use Twin Strike to finish off foes when there are less than three left. Power Infusion and Song of War can be switched for something else if you like, but they align well with the rest of the build. The Archmage This mage build relies on the ninja impending doom to continuously reset your spells cooldown, making you able to spam them. It's a really powerful build, I was able to get to 100 kill in the arena with only a level 10 character, which also makes the leveling incredibly fast. At a high level you can easily get to 400-500 kills, after that, the mobs begin to OS you. WARNING! This build uses many high tier skill from different classes, so in order to reveal its full potential, it is recommended to start a new game plus after unlocking all necessary skills. Actives * Aegis (13th Battlemage skill * Smoke bomb (4th Ninja skill) * Victory banner (11th Knight skill) * Radiance (13th Paladin skill) * Wandering plague (3rd Necromancer skill) * Ki blast (13th Monk skill) * Blizzard (5th Wizard skill) * Tornado (11th Witch skill) Passives * Staff mastery (2nd Wizard skill) * Wild magic (4th Wizard skill) * Student of the mind (12th Wizard skill) * Impending doom (12th Ninja skill) * Arcane potency (3rd Battlemage skill) * Life leech (12th Witch skill) Equipment * The Scourging Inferno * Robes of the shadowmancer then Cowl of the Red Fang at higher level * 2x Howling Sickles Stat distribution * Reach 100% crit by investing 25 points in skill * Reach 20 DEX when Cowl of the red fang becomes better than robes of the Shadowmancer * All resting points in INT Strategy Hide behind your smoke bomb and aegis, place your victory banner and just spam spells as soon as they become available. Choices explanations Tornado and blizzard hit regularly a little amount of damage, each occurence makes a critical hit which shorten your cooldown, same for wandering plague. Smoke bomb forces distance enemies to come to you and be taken by your tornado/blizzard (30% dodge is a worthy bonus anyway). Victory banner get you easily to 100% crit, and other skills basically are the most powerful spells of the game. The passives aim to enhance your damages, and the 5% life leech from witch is largely sufficient to keep you healed. Cowl of the red fang, with its 50% crit effect give you evolutive damage that exceed spell power given by robes of the shadowmancer from a certain level (don't have the exact number sorry). Moreover, the 10% instant cooldown is totally useless with this build and cowl has a better defense. The investment in DEX also give you a bit of dodge (37% in the smoke), so it's definitely the best choice on a high level character. The Ninjamancer This is a convertible build that can be played with swords or staff equally effectively. It mostly utilizes the skills of the ninja and the necromancer, my favorite character. This build is created for fun gameplay and will only take you to wave 50 or so. If you want to go higher you will have to sub smoke bomb for frog to get 100% dodge, also spell eater for arcane magic to offset the massive spell damage from the upper levels. Actives and Passives I dont use smoke bomb because it's not fun for me. Same with Radiance. You can actually do far more damage with corpse explosion if your intelligence is high enough. Equipment I use the devil staff or any legendary axes or daggers, the cowl of the red fang and ghost stone with time lost urn (+10% dodge/crit). Active and passive skills below are for staff. To play with swords, switch tornado to blade rush and frog to flaming sword. Switch the passive skill staff master to dual wield. Have fun! Mordiun dead This is the build I used to defeat Morduin/the king at level 30 Primary Wizard/Necromancer with help from Witch Knight and Ranger This build relies on certain staves and armor to work. WARNING: you can only find them in the colosseum. Skills: * Active Glacial Spike(Wizard) Summon Mummy(Necromancer) Summon Pet(Ranger) Soul Mass(Necromancer) Intimidate(Knight) Wandering Plague(Witch) Blood Magic(Witch) Teleport(Wizard) * Passive Stalwart(Paladin) Staff Master(Wizard) Army of Doom(Necromancer) Aura of Disease(Necromancer) Shadow Infusion(Witch) Cursed Knowledge(Necromancer) Equipment: Crystalline/Silverweave Robe Flame staff gained in colosseum Anything that 1. Boosts Heath or 2. Reduces cool down Recommended use VS Morduin Before you enter the door, summon the mummy and pet. Cast blood magic. At the start of battle cast teleport and wandering plague at Morduin. Cast blood magic before every attack. When Morduin does lightning, teleport away and cast glacial spike. Fight the enemies. Repeat until Morduin dies. Remember one hit kill lightning! Holy Barbaric Battlemage (HBB) Active Skills Divine Hammer (Paladin) - It's powerful, aoe damage is useful at any level Whirlwind (Barbarian) - Hitting multiple enemies at once helps A LOT with crowd control Power Infusion (Paladin) - The bonus damage is great for dealing masses of damage and taking down enemies Intimidate (Knight) - Stuns your target and sends everyone else into panic!!! YAY Mana Strike (battlemage) - effects depend on your weapon type Fire Weapon (battlemage) - Useful for crowd control Ice Wepon (battlemage) - Good for hitting a single target and doing a little damage to everyone in your way Lightning Weapon (battlemage) - Massive single target damage + stun = effective Passive Adrenaline Rush (Barbarian) Death Wish (Barbarian) Deep Wounds (Barbarian) Arcane Potency (Battlemage) Twin Disciplines (Battlemage) Grit (Knight) Required Equipment Colossal Weapon Heavy Armor Strategies Holy Barbaric Battlemage is a useful and fun kit for arena, as well as standard levels. In arena, it blows through multitudes of enemies at a time, which heals you simultaneously, easily allowing you to gain bucketloads of exp. When you encounter a food poisoned cyclops or a skeletal mage use the following. First activate Lightning weapon and Mana Strike to temporarily stun. This should give you enough time to use Fire Weapon and damage multiple enemies. As soon as the stun wears off, use Intimidate and then Divine Hammer. Assuming you did all this correctly, you should be able to use the Lightning Weapon strategy again, slaying your foe. HBB is helpful against waves of melee enemies. All you have to do is activate power infusion and fire weapon. As soon as the annoying bugs surround you, use whirlwind and mana strike. Unfortunately, this class is weak against multiple mages that are spread out among the battleground. In order to defeat them, you'll have to take each one out one by one. From weakest to strongest. As tedious as that sounds, it is almost your only option. Variations Savage Pounce (Barbarian) can replace Divine Hammer, depending on the situation (mostly used in levels with lots of walls/chasms. If the wizards are REALLY getting you down, Silence (Battlemage) can replace Intimidate as it is just as effective if your fighting a large group of spread out mages. Victory Banner (Knight) can replace Power Infusion but it is only MORE effective when fighting enemies that are buffed against holy damage. Holy Ninja Variant (Ultimate Arena Build) This build mixes skills from primarily Ninja and Paladin, however, I recommend supplementing with a few skills from Bard, Battlemage, Barbarian, Knight, and Rogue to round it out and add balance. I started my character going full bard until I got Generalist (which if you equip it once you're in the academy, all skill requirements for other classes re reduced by 30%. That means a skill that needs 30 str to train, now only needs 21 str to train). This build is remarkably self sufficient and low concentration invested making it ideal for farming legendary weapons/armor in the arena. Active Skills * Blade Rush (Ninja L.11) ** Recommended There is the option to swap this out with really any AE. I choose Blade Rush because it is strong AE on a short cooldown that can also be used as a gap closer for casters/healers. * Radiance (Paladin L.13) ** In the early waves this is just filler. After about wave 15 you will want to use this at the beginning of each wave to make sure you have your cooldowns rolling. '' * '''Smoke Bomb' (Ninja L.11) ** An obvious choice as it brings ranged into your point blank AE and gives you 30% dodge. * Aura of Light (Paladin L.3) ** This is not 100% necessary if you use life-steal trinkets but using this frees up those slots for other itemization options. If you do not use life-steal trinkets, keep this up at all times. * Wrath (Paladin L.6) ** This is your bread and butter. Keep this up at all times. * Frenzy (Barbarian L.7) ** Heavy damage boost. Keep this up at all times. * Power Infusion (Paladin L.4) ** Heavy damage boost. Keep this up as often as possible.'' * '''Flame Weapon' (Battlemage L.1) ** Bonus crit and damage, set it and forget it. Passive Skills * Dual Wield (Ninja L.2) ** The extra damage from a second sword combined with Wrath is immense. * Impending Doom (Ninja L.12) ** This reduces cool-downs every time you get a crit. It is the primary reason this build works. * Lethality (Ninja L.5) ** Since this is a crit reliant build this just amplifies your damage. * Favored Soul (Bard L.8) ** This skill, combined with Impending Doom, do the lion's share of the work to make sure Frenzy, Aura of Light, Wrath, etc, are '''always' up and running.'' * Lethal Edge (Rogue L.5) ** Recommended This skill is optional and can be swapped based on preference. * Grit (Knight L.8) ** Recommended This skill is optional and can be swapped based on preference. Equipment All items listed here are recommendations only. Weapons * Mercurial Blade - 22 Attack Power * 0.2(STR)+0.6(DEX)+0.4(SKL). * Obsidian Soulcrusher - 26 Attack Power * 0.6(STR)+0.2(DEX). * Witherstrike - 36 Attack Power * 0.6(STR)+0.2(DEX). ** Obtained in Colosseum. Armor * Battlemage Rainment - 24 Armor / 31 Spellpower / 6% attack/c.d. speed ** Greatly improves mana strikes damage if you use that instead of Blade rush. Even if you don't the CD and attack speed are nice and the spell-power STILL improves the passive damage bonus provided by Flame Weapon. '' * '''Duelist's Regalia' - 26 Armor / +5% dodge/crit/move speed/attack speed * Cowl of the Red Fang - 29 Armor / +5% crit / +50% crit effect ** Obtained in Colosseum. Trinkets * Ashes of Graz'bad x 2- +7 Weapon Power, +7% Life Drain ** This is ideal because it allows you to not have to pay attention to your health until after wave 15. * Antique Hourglass x 2 - +18% Attack Speed, +13% Cooldown Speed ** This ensures cooldowns are always up and gives a heavy boost to attack speed. * Choker of the Red Feast x 2 - +10% Life Drain ** Two of these allows you to drop Aura of Light completely and get another skill instead. There is alot of personal preference tied up in trinket slots. It is really up to you based on how much you want to use Aura of Light or not. Strategy Wave 1-11 The beginning waves are pretty easy with this build. You want to get into the habit of keeping Wrath, Frenzy, and Power Infusion (and Aura of Light if you have it) on cool-down ALL the time. At the beginning of each wave use smoke bomb to draw everything in and Wrath will cleave it down. Wave 12-16 Still pretty easy, but you will want to start using Blade Rush to proactively single out healers. Wave 17-22 You really need to start paying attention now. At the beginning of each wave smoke bomb right away and as soon as the first melee gets to you - use your Radiance immediately. THEN put all your cooldowns up while the field is stunned. If you fail to hit radiance at the right time you will want to stagger your cooldowns. You need to do this because while you are casting frenzy, wrath, power infusion - you are not hitting enemies and are thusly not healing yourself. In the late waves the creeps hit hard enough to kill you in a few seconds flat. After wave 22 you can let your hero die as you are *''almost'' guaranteed* to have over 100 kills by then. = *99% likelihood but it depends on random wave generation so you could be a few short. I have still gotten legendaries for only killing 96 creeps though. = Category:Strategies & Guides